


Like a Strawberry Ice Cream Fantasy

by meiyamie



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Post-canon. Three days before Sakura and Syaoran's wedding, Eriol's been playing with magic again, and this messes with Sakura and Syaoran's chemistry.





	Like a Strawberry Ice Cream Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> -These characters belong to CLAMP, their associates, absolutely no profit was earned from writing this. Title comes from the Counting Crows song 'Accidentally in Love'.
> 
> -This is Teen rated, so sexual content is implied and not explicit. This is set however in the timeline of a more explicit and absolutely porny 50 Shades Card Captor fanfic series I wrote (I will stress -- it is hella kinky but NOT a 50 Shades adaptation), but this can stand on its own. If you're 18+ years old, you're invited to read the other fics in the series because this makes it more fuzzy than it already is. 
> 
> -Raccoon is the closest possible translation used for 'tanuki'.
> 
> -Show me love and what it’s all about via comments, kudos, and e-mail to psychshoujo@gmail.com.

_**A full moon evening, three days before the Kinomoto and Li Wedding.** _

Li Syaoran woke up on his couch with a start, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by a desire nagging at him. He turned to his side, where he last remembered seeing Sakura sitting on the floor, going over excel sheets on her laptop and a yellow pad. He was, he vaguely recalled, drifted off to a post-dinner power nap after they had gone through the details of their wedding ceremony and reception for the umpteenth time. He had remembered idly draping one arm over her while she scribbled what was supposed to be the final draft of her own weddings vows, and seeing her suddenly cross it out and crumple the paper right before he got knocked into slumber from exhaustion.

While he was asleep, Sakura had relocated to their multipurpose table across the room and had the phone in her hand. She hadn’t realized that Syaoran was awake again.

“...Update the guest list status on google docs, I’ll see who’s the best person to follow them up.” Sakura was saying on the phone. “They’re on the Li side, aren’t they? Most of my guests are family and friends from around here and they have RSVP’d. I’ll have Meiling follow them up...” She paused, allowing the person on the other line to speak. “It’s actually quite windy this evening. Maybe you just need a break and some fresh air? ...Tomoyo-chan? ...I sent Eriol-kun a text before you called, he hasn’t replied yet. I’m excited to see him again! It’s been years!”

Groggy with sleep, and craving to be near his wife-to-be even if it had only been what? 20 or 30 minutes since she was by his side – he slipped off the couch and headed over to her.

“Are you okay, Tomoyo?” She was still on the phone, not noticing that Syaoran was headed in her direction. “I know that this season got busier than expected, but I worry when you admit that you’re starting to forget.”

Syaoran was on the prowl. He scooted under the table, and popped out the other end where Sakura sat.

“...I know, I know. But let me worry about that.” As she spoke, he moved up with his hands over her lap, indicating that he would require her full focus and attention soon. Sakura reflexively tousled his hair, a part of her appreciating his ploy, but clearly concentrated on the business she had at hand. She gestured for him to wait, gently pushing his hands back before they ventured further up. “Get rest, Tomoyo. I need my maid of honor in top condition.”

As Syaoran’s hand moved up again, insistent, her cheeks turned pink, realizing what it was he was impatient for. “You better. Take care.” The call ended, and she put her phone down. Not a beat was missed as he pulled himself up and leaned in towards Sakura, fully kissing her.

“Syaoran--” Sakura sweetly took in the kiss for a moment, then her lips moved to end it, her thoughts thinking of the week ahead-- only to have Syaoran’s kisses grow more insistent, with a hand cupping her breast. “Aa?” She was slightly confused by Syaoran’s sudden attention, and she pulled away from him slightly to catch her breath. She had no objection to his sudden affection, but she had a feeling that there was something more to it than simple manly lust for her.

“...Show me your true form!” There was a blast of light, the shadow of the hilt of the Wand, then swirls of white smoke formed the silhouette of a raccoon right before it scampered upwards and away, disappearing in a little puff and a sparkle.

“Did you see that?!” Sakura exclaimed. “What was that?? Another guardian??”

“But there shouldn’t be any other guardians...” Syaoran ducked out from the table, interrupted and refocused, making a grab for the Rashinban that he had propped up on a book shelf. He brought it back to the table and took a spin at it, expecting it to point at Sakura – which it did, the hand glowing and crackling light in her direction. However, it also moved towards the window right after, then pointed at him. As the light banished, Sakura and Syaoran were dumbfounded. It had been years since they have had to deal with the magic, let alone use the Rashinban.

“You? Me?” Syaoran was alert now, thinking it over, and ran towards the window. “And somewhere out there? What was that shadow?”

“It took the form of a raccoon, but it disappeared!” said Sakura, who grew worried. “Is something wrong? Are we in danger again? Syaoran?”

Syaoran grew still.

“Syaoran!” Sakura ran up to him, grasping his arm. “What’s going on?”

Suddenly, he scowled. “Eriol.”

“Huh? What about him? He checked in at the Royal Daidouji Hotel about an hour ago.”

“It’s Eriol’s doing. That stupid man.” Syaoran looked disgusted, and he flopped back onto the couch.

“What does a raccoon guardian have to do with Eriol?”

“There are guardians similar to Yue, Cereberus, Ruby Moon, and Spinel. Those are all Clow’s work and they stem from being made to protect the real cards. But then, Clow has been rumored to have other cards with minor guardians. That dumbass Eriol has been nursing one.”

“Is he challenging us again?” Sakura gasped.

“No.” Syaoran twitched. “It isn’t that. I’d respect the bastard more if it was.”

“So what was that?”

Syaoran winced, having realized what exactly he saw in Sakura’s reveal. And oh shit, they’re all involved. Specifically those who have or have been touched by the cards themselves.

“See, the raccoon stands for two things in Asian mythology. Popularly, they’re known for abundance. And...well...” He turned crimson. While an adult, there were some subjects he’d rather not be eloquent about especially when they cross his specific expertise.

“Well?” Sakura pushed on.

“Sakura, love, you’ve seen statues and ancient pictures of raccoons at the temples here. How are they usually depicted?”

“They’re tricksters.”

“And?” Syaoran grew impatient.

“And? Syaoran, I don’t have to keep guessing if you know the answer.”

“I don’t want to spell it out for you.” He fumed. “In the legends, what do they usually do?”

“They shift shape, they help people, they... oh. OH. Yeah, their huge balls.” She paused. She blinked, mulling it over. Syaoran thought she got the idea, until he felt her hand make an inquiring grab for his crotch.

“SAKURA!”

“What? I just wanted to make sure your balls were in place! Or do they hurt?” She was so painfully sincere, and she really had absolutely no clue. “So they’re like rubber now? Stretchy...?”

“My love, my love,” Syaoran broke into laughter as he made a grab for his wife-to-be. He pulled Sakura onto his lap, his seriousness from earlier breaking into mirth demonstrated with a shower of kisses all over her face and neck. “They’re perfectly fine. I assure you.” He pressed his forehead to hers, giddy for the woman in his arms, “But you do know that because Eriol’s such a stupid head, we are under a veil of magic right now. So anyone with sensitivity to any card are subject to no good at the moment. That was what happened.”

He repeated, to make it clear for her, “It’s not just the balls, Sakura. I’m surprised it hasn’t dawned on you just yet.” With his hands on her hips, he caressed her hipbone, covered by her pink patterned lounge shorts. “This spell had me wake up with...” And he kissed her again, his voice growing lower as he did, “wanting to please and be with the woman I loved more than absolutely anything in the world right this very minute...”

“We don’t need a spell for that.” Sakura whispered, feeling all light from Syaoran’s admissions. Even after nine years of being with him and just a few days before takes his last name, hearing his declarations of love still made her all fuzzy inside.

“Nope, we don’t. But imagine if a spell makes those feelings even stronger.”

“But I already feel like happy melted ice cream around you...and aaahh, I want ice cream.” She sighed. "And you of course." She looked at him with that wide-eyed mock-innocence that further nestled her into Syaoran's heart.

“It’s not just those melted ice cream feelings but it certainly makes the stuff sweeter.” He thought about how Sakura always seemed to glow in his line of sight, without needing any of that corny light effect to her. His thoughts flashed back to the years he had found her...from the second he stepped into the classroom, to when he returned to Tomoeda, and even after innumerable ridiculous fights over the years, and tumbling into bed and sweetly whiling away the days and nights together. He didn’t need Eriol’s stupidity to tell him how much he wanted her, but his desire right at that moment was something else, like hunger pangs that wouldn’t easily be sated. Syaoran chose to be direct, “Sakura, not like we really talked about it...but must we hold off sex until our wedding night?”

“What? No.” Sakura blinked at him.

Syaoran was still amazed at how calm she was.

“Alright then, my love,” His voice was just above a whisper as he kissed her, sweetly at first, then deeply – his tongue running over hers. He drew Sakura even closer to him, itching to make them as one again. His hands ran up and down her slender body, and tugged off the camisole she wore so he could run his fingers over her pert breasts and nipples.

Meanwhile, in Sakura, something just snapped. The minute he parted from his kiss on her mouth, in that split second he pulled off her shirt, she too was seized by a sudden...hunger.

“Syao,” She whispered calling his attention by using her nickname for him,

“Mnmm?” He looked at her.

“Don’t be gentle.”

The request was music to Syaoran's ears.

 

But he was unprepared for Sakura to see this through sitting on their couch.

And the floor.

Then finally, to Syaoran’s relief, their bed.

“I love you across all the magical dimensions and back again, Sakura, but we’ll both come apart if we push for one more round.” panted Syaoran after their third go. Sakura was resting on top of him, her arms hugging him. Syaoran gently pulled her up to him, where she sleepily moved up to kiss him goodnight. He kissed her back, and he blinked, realizing something.

“Sakura...” He moved his hand down to touch his hand to her belly. Where for Sakura it was a moment of affection, for Syaoran that touch was a moment of revelation. There was a newfound aura to his longtime girlfriend just now, and he knew this was apart from the magic they felt earlier. Some things do come easier when the stars align.

Soon, they will be three. Sakura might dream of it tonight, or maybe at a later time, as that bud of life grows in her.

And he will be with her, with them, to the end of time.


End file.
